Conservando la especie
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Eren Yeager era un destacado astronauta enviado desde el planeta Rose a verificar un posible planeta habitable llamado "Sina". Su viaje supera sus expectativas, encontrando más de una sorpresa en aquel mundo. Cuando decide volver a Sina, alguien está dentro de su nave, un serio alienígena que lo único que desea e insiste es en "tener crías con Eren" ErenxAlíen!Levi, Mpreg.


**Encuentro estelar. **

Eren, el aventurero tripulante de la nave L-Exp despertó de su sueño inducido cuando sólo quedaban menos de veinte segundos para tocar el planeta esta vez elegido. Estaba realmente lejos de la tierra que habitaba la humanidad, que era actualmente "Rose". Se encontraba en otro planeta, uno en que antiguamente se presume que existió vida. Su nombre era "Sina". El muchacho de castaños cabellos lo vio con fascinación a través del grueso ventanal de la nave, este era el cuarto planeta en el que había estado, pero hasta ahora, ninguno era algo más que un planeta rojizo cuyas temperaturas eran increíblemente frías. En ellos, sólo podía pasear entre rocas y más rocas y llevar rocas y más rocas para ser estudiadas.

A veces pensaba que era arqueólogo y no piloto estelar.

Aunque claramente, esas simples y feas rocas parecían ser oro para ojos de otras personas, e incluso, un poco de tintura verde milimétrica en una de las rocas podía significa células vegetales muertas similares al musgo… cosa increíblemente trascendental para la humanidad.

Además, por cada planeta que explora junto a cierta maquinaria, más datos se van codificando y descubriendo con el paso del tiempo. Para cuando ya se ha dado cuenta, su equipo y aquellos científicos locos están dando pasos agigantados para descubrir otro planeta "habitable".

Ciertamente, el planeta "Rose" no fue el lugar de origen de la humanidad. Si nos remontamos un par de centenares de años, la humanidad habitaba en un ecosistema llamado "La Tierra", el cual, fue abandonado por la contaminación tan alta que estaba afectando poco a poco a la humanidad hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Muchas personas perecieron en ese mundo. Las naves en aquel entonces no estaban preparadas para llevar a tantos habitantes, mucho menos para aguantar o poder financiar algo tan caro. Sin embargo, gente importante, familias imponentes, presidentes, científicos, los doctores más aptos y líderes militares y claro, familias de los pilotos y demás eran algunos de los afortunados de poder abandonar el planeta tierra y buscar un nuevo horizonte en Rose.

Ahora, las cosas eran diferentes, los viajes interestelares te permiten viajar años luz con mucha más facilidad que antaño y sin necesitar más que un piloto y unos cuantos androides para pilotear la nave. La tecnología había mejorado mucho, y la población humana ya llegaba a los diecisiete millones. Un número pequeño para lo que poseía la tierra, ciertamente. La población que poseía Rose no era más de la que albergaba un solo país de aquel planeta llamado "Tierra".

El prospecto de vida humana y la resistencia de los individuos también se volvió notablemente superior con el paso de los años. Quizás gracias al sistema de adaptación de éstos frente a las nuevas exigencias de "Rose" y a cambios avalados en mutaciones genéticas.

Rose era apta para la vida, pero también tenía "vida" ya en ella. No sólo musgo, bacterias y otros microorganismos. Tenía nuevos tipos de seres tanto acuáticos, aéreos y terrestres. El primer problema fue encargarse de los terrestres.

El único alivio que pareció tener la humanidad es que ninguno de estos seres tenía "razón", y por ello, no se comenzó una guerra innecesaria contra las criaturas que veían amenazada la territorialidad de su planeta.

Poco a poco las criaturas fueron domesticándose por la mano del ser humano… y los más peligrosos y grandes orillados a otras tierras o simplemente exterminados porque representaban un peligro para la subsistencia y adaptación del ser humano en aquel nuevo planeta.

Era la primera vez que Eren viajaba a otro universo con similitud al suyo, o al menos, vagamente.

Descendió luego de ponerse el traje espacial, ni similar a los antiguos que portaban hace centenares de años. Estos eran un poco más delgados y más estéticos, aunque… seguían siendo bastante horribles en estricta opinión para el joven astronauta, pero aún así, eran necesarios. A pesar de que las lecturas en su casco le indicaban que el aire de ese planeta era perfectamente respirable su entrenamiento le había enseñado a guardar calma y no hacerlo deliberadamente… aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo y ver cómo sonaba su voz en aquel lugar.

El planeta era notablemente maravillo, hermoso. Eren sonrió con entusiasmo, extasiado hasta límites preocupantes, abriendo de par en par sus ojos ante cada detalle frente a él. Ni Mikasa había sido enviada a explorar ese planeta. Mikasa en tanto, era su hermana. Ambos habían sido criados por la importante familia de pilotos interestelares, los Yeager.

Aunque Mikasa no era exactamente hija de la señora y el señor Yeager. Ella fue adoptada con rapidez debido a sus extraños genes que la hacían incluso más resistente que a los demás seres humanos. Se podía decir que en nivel de evolución, lo que parecía ser la raza de aquella niña, iba unos dos niveles más elevada que el resto de los humanos. Aunque, en el momento en que se adoptó, nadie tenía conocimientos de que Mikasa poseía semejantes genes. Todos excepto Grisha, su difunto padre… por razones que aún Eren desconoce.

En fin, volviendo a su idónea alegría, ésta en si, residía básicamente a que las habilidades de piloteo en naves espaciales por parte de Mikasa superaban de maneras abismantes a las suyas, era la consentida de todo el equipo espacial y él… pues bueno, sólo era el segundón no importa lo mucho que se esforzara en no serlo.

Y por fin, veía su esfuerzo recompensado.

Eso o a Mikasa le habían dejado otro planeta incluso más hermoso que el suyo, lleno de arcoíris, destellos, agua que sabe a caramelo u otra fantasía sacado de ese clásico libro terrícola llamado "Charlie en la fábrica de chocolate".

El mundo que se alzaba ante él era increíble. Tomó su patineta gravitatoria para echar un primer vistazo. Los pilotos en expedición siempre debían llevar un pequeño transporte, algunos tenían naves muy pequeñas e incluso botas voladoras. Iba al gusto de cada uno. El único uso de éstas máquinas o accesorios era por un posible derrumbe o peligro en el planeta explorado. Si algo pasaba, el piloto debía volver rápidamente a la nave, y si la gravedad le jugaba en contra, era imposible que consiguiera algo caminando como si fuera un retrasado en cámara lenta. Para ese momento, el peligro ya lo habría matado o imposibilitado para volver a la nave -matándolo también, pero con más sufrimiento y dolor, y claro, posteriormente-.

–Dios… esto es increíble… ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué no hay seres vivos? –presionó el costado de su casco, para buscar fuentes de calor o conjunto de células que no fueran vegetales.

Quién sabe, quizás, si habían seres vivos, y éstos estaban camuflándose y no alcanzaba a verlo.

Los arboles eran enormes, de preciosos y extravagantes colores, de color morado y unas ramas de un color verde extraño, otros eran verdes, otros incluso llegaban a ser rosados con extraños brotes. La fauna existía… por lo tanto, ese lugar estaba vivo… debía ser habitable ¿Verdad?

Bajó hasta cierta superficie que parecía estar llena de flores de diferentes colores, pero sin tocar el suelo o hacer demasiado contacto, revisando nuevamente el sondeo que realizaba su casco, para evitar algún contacto con alguna espora extraña que pudiera penetrar su traje e infectarlo.

A Jean, otro piloto, algo similar le había pasado y su cabeza se volvió la de un caballo mutante con tres ojos.

No… no ocurrió, pero a Eren le hubiera encantado que pasara. El sujeto sólo quedó hinchado unas semanas y ahora, al dormir… a veces, relincha. Eren sólo lo sabe porque su compañero de cuarto, Marco, se lo había contado como una anécdota inocente, y Eren... pues él simplemente lo grabó inocentemente.

Y lo subió más inocentemente a todas las páginas en línea con videos existentes en el mundo. Hoy en día el piloto Kirschtein es conocido como "El piloto centauro" o "El piloto galopeante" "El corcel del espacio" entre otros apodos que incluían a la familia de los équidos. Eren sentía que había hecho un bien por la humanidad… aunque después de eso tuvo que cuidarse mucho de las bromas de Jean que trataba cada día con más fuerzas de vengarse de él.

Eren analizó el lugar, hasta que los parámetros realizaron un sondeo completo que lo dejó satisfecho, descendiendo mientras su patineta gravitatoria se colgaba a su espalda junto a un pequeño bolso que llevaba.

Apretó un botón de su muñeca haciendo que la parte superior de su mano adquiriera otra forma, volviéndose una cuchilla. Realizó un análisis con el conocimiento previo que adquirió, mirando las cosas que serían de interés al volver a Rose. Luego, si acaba su trabajo rápido… podría quedarse un rato más allí explorando el fascinante entorno. Había visto una cascada donde parecía haber una cueva por detrás de ella que no se quería perder… entre un sin fin de lugares más.

Para eso quería ser astronauta, eso quería y deseaba ver… Ese era el primer viaje en el que sentía algo similar a lo que deseaba experimentar al unirse como Piloto en la Legión de exploración interestelar.

El moreno pasó un rato más recolectando diferentes tipos de estructuras que metía en un compartimiento en el bolso de su espalda.

–Bien…–alzó los brazos juntándolos al final en sus manos con una especie de candado para estirarse. –¡Ahora podré hacer lo que se me antoje! –sonrió aquel muchacho de dieciocho años. Acomodando nuevamente su patineta en sus pies y preparándose para explorar a máxima velocidad.

Le gustaría quedarse más, pero el tiempo es algo que variaba en el espacio gracias a la dilatación de éste mismo, aunque se han desarrollado sistemas para estar en coordenadas que no significaran tiempos tan prolongados.

Se había ido hace dos días en tiempo real para él… pero en la tierra ya debían haber pasado cuatro meses. Con la tecnología, tratan de evitar que los tiempos por días superen los seis meses… pero en algunos casos es casi imposible. Eren en sólo cuatro viajes ha visto envejecer a ciertas personas importantes en su vida seis años de golpe… pero era un riesgo que asumió al ser astronauta.

Cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse en ese conjunto de piedras luminosas y vegetación de colores psicodélicos algo lo detuvo. Se puso a la defensiva por su arduo entrenamiento activando de manera automática su traje para que la parte superior de éste en su mano derecha se convirtiera en un alma filosa mientras apretaba el paso en su patineta.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, mientras ante ellos una extraña "cosa" se posaba en frente. Era pequeño, de una forma extraña que parecía estar disolviéndose, pero que trataba de tomar forma humana. Eren sin dudarlo retrocedió mientras cortaba una parte de esa "cosa" de un extraño color azulino. La cosa que sujetaba su mano no se desprendió, formó un brazalete en su muñeca y comenzó a filtrarse en su traje. Eren entrecerró los ojos, sin saber cómo actuar en aquel caso… ¿Debería amputarse el brazo? ¡Maldita sea, era su brazo favorito! Y no quería tener uno cibernético aunque cumplieran el mismo rol.

Apretó los labios, cundo sintió como esa cosa se filtró en su traje que supuestamente debía ser casi impermeable. Sin embargo, apenas sintió una pequeña mordida, la poca masa azul se fue desprendiendo del traje volviendo a salir y cayendo al suelo, Eren retrocedió, viendo como esa extraña cosa volvía a tratar de armarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Esa cosa no tenía músculos? ¿Ni huesos? ¿Cómo podía moverse? ¿Estaba formada sólo de células madre? ¿Debería tomar una pequeña muestra e irse de allí a ver qué le había hecho? Tomó un aparato de su bolso de atrás y chasqueó los dedos, como si de un juguete a control se tratara el pequeño contenedor mecánico de apenas dos centímetros de ancho y alto que fue hasta la masa, robando un poco de ella para volver a las manos de Eren.

–¿Qué demonios…?–se dio vuelta, apretando el paso y la velocidad de su patineta al máximo para volver a su nave.

Quería explorar y esa maldita cosa de dudosa procedencia le había arruinado su viaje. Apretó los dientes y volvió a su nave, para que al entrar se sacara con rapidez el traje metiéndose al escáner de cuerpo completo.

–Vita... ¡Dame un parámetro de mi estado! ¡Rápido! –

–Como ordene, amo…–asintió el sistema operativo de la nave.

Después de sólo diez segundos tuvo todos los parámetros exactos de Eren, entregándoselos en un holograma que se proyectó en el centro de la nave.

_Edad: 18 años.  
Peso: 75 kilogramos.  
Altura: 182 centímetros.  
Condición visual: Estable.  
Condiciones neuronales: Estables.  
Condiciones de estructura ósea: Estables.  
Condiciones musculares: Estables.  
Componentes extraños: No encontrados.  
Infecciones: No encontrada._

_Alteraciones: Ritmo cardiaco acelerado.  
Alteraciones resultado: Experiencia de estrés._

Diagnóstico: Eren es muy guapo.

Eren suspiró con algo de calma, sin temer más por su condición. –Vita… ¿Quién reprogramó tu vocabulario de expresión de diagnóstico? –

–Mikasa. –

–Afff… lo esperaba. –se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos en su nave espacial, llevándome una mano sobre la cabeza de forma pesada. –Me pregunto si debería volver y ver si hay otra cosa viva aparte de esa rara baba…–miró por la gruesa ventana, meditándolo.

Un holograma se proyectó en su pantalla, indicándole cuanto tiempo llevaba allí y la diferencia en la tierra.

–Señor Eren, pido permiso para emitir diagnóstico de datos. –

–Claro, permiso concedido Vita….–

–Es recomendable que vuelva a la tierra, su plazo para estar en este mundo casi se vence. Si deja pasar más tiempo aquí la diferencia al llegar a Rose será mayor. Por lo tanto… –

–Detén el diagnóstico de datos, Vita. No quiero oír más…–suspiró. –Activa el despegue en treinta segundos Vita… y pon el control de piloteo 104-G. Usa la unidad consumible H-5.. –

–Como ordene señor Eren. –

–Vamos…–asintió sin más estando suavemente desganado.

Había encontrado algo realmente fascinante en aquel mundo y tenía que dejarlo ir. A pesar de que la vida del ser humano se alargó el triple a la que alguna vez se tuvo en el planeta llamado Tierra y el proceso de envejecimiento del cuerpo sólo llega hasta los treinta años… el tiempo sigue siendo algo verdaderamente importante que siempre acabará yéndose de las manos de todos. No importa en cuantas operaciones ni centros médicos te instales… de alguna u otra forma, llegará tu hora tarde o temprano.

Eren suspiró, cuando la nave ya estaba en órbita. –Supongo que ya está…–Respiró nervioso ya que casi se desestabilizó por una puerta gravitaría distinta. Ahora se pondría a dormir en su capsula hasta que tuviera que aterrizar o hubiera un problema avisado por Vita que lo despertaría. Programó su máquina hasta ese momento.

–E-яєи…Y-єαgєя…–una voz un tanto ronca resonó en la habitación con un eco doble y de manera extraña.

Eren se rió mientras encendía uno de los controles. –Vita, tu programa de voz se atrofió. Reprográmalo ahora... suenas como un hombrecito amargado. –

–Señor Eren...–respondió enseguida el sistema operativo. –Mi programa de voz sigue en perfecto estado.

–Genes… deseables… debe de…–

–¿Eh…? ¿De qué hablas…?–

–Aℓ-тυяα… ςєитíмєтяσѕ… ςσи∂ιςιóи νιѕυαℓ… єѕтαвℓє… ςσи∂ιςισиєѕ иєυяσиαℓєѕ… єѕтαвℓєѕ… gєиєѕ… ∂єѕєαвℓєѕ… ∂євє ∂є… –

–Vamos Vita… esa eres tú…–se rio el muchacho pensando en reclamarle a Mikasa esos pequeños cambios que le había hecho a su fiel nave. –¿Vita…? ¿Vita? ¿Qué sucede Vita? –

– Vιтα… ρяógяαмα σρєяαтινσ… ςαєя… ιитєяяυмριя… éρσςα… αραяєαмιєитσ…–

–¿Vita…? Quiero irme a dormir pronto… ¿Por qué me juegas esta jugarreta…?–volteó la vista un poco enfadado para ir al panel de control.

Abrió los ojos espantado, casi su miocardio lo mata de un ataque al corazón ante la impresión.

–Nєςєѕιтσ мáѕ ℓιвяσѕ… ραяα αρяєи∂єя ι∂ισмα ∂є Eяєи…–susurró aquella figura allí, aún con ese extraño tono.

Eren retrocedió, golpeándose la espalda contra el contenedor donde dormía. Abrió los ojos, no podía estar pasando eso, debía ser una broma, debía ya estar dentro del sueño inducido y estar imaginando aquello.

No era posible… ¡Que hayan invadido su nave!

–Eяєи…–decía un ser de no más de un metro treinta con el libro de piloteo y otros papeles en sus manos.

Frente a él como si su encuentro no significara nada el ser extraño tomó el libro y simplemente lo ojeó por segundos para dejarlo sobre la mesa de controles y tomar otro hasta repetir el acto una y otra vez mirando de vez en cuando al confundido piloto.

–¿Qu-Qué… demonios? –eso estaba mal.

Nunca se había encontrado un organismo así. Parecía humano… en la mayor parte de su ser al menos. Era pequeño, era como un chico de trece años o algo así. Sus ojos eran pequeños y filosos también, sin ninguna expresión en particular. Su piel era de un celeste bastante claro, sin embargo, en la región que se desplegaba al costado de sus ojos y rostro hasta topar con su cabello azulino poseía una pigmentación diferente, más oscura que el resto de lo que suponía Eren era piel, aquella parte parecía de color azul en forma degrade.

Esto no sólo ocurría en su rostro, también en el dorso de sus manos y pies.

Y sin embargo eso no era lo más increíble de él. Si uno ponía atención, dentro de ese pequeño iris algo extraño remplazaba los característicos colores que suele tener el ojo humano. Ese sujeto… parecía tener una constelación de un azul exótico dentro de su iris, mientras sus pupilas conservaban un intenso color negro característico de los humanos.

¿Qué era eso…? ¿Un humanoide? Estaba desnudo y… parecía bastante normal si se olvidaban esos pequeños detalles que los diferenciaban. Iba a repasar más en él cuando aquellos penetrantes ojos chocaron con los suyos, cortando su pequeño momento de calma.

– Aúи мє fαℓтαи ραℓαвяαѕ… ℓιвяσѕ ∂є мαиυαℓєѕ иσ мє αуυ∂αи α єאָρяєѕαямє вιєи. –explicó el muchacho ante la mirada fija del astronauta Yeager.

–¿Qué eres? –se atrevió a preguntar, retrocediendo un poco.

El pequeño miró hacia al lado, como pensando lo que el piloto le acababa de decir. – Nσ ρυє∂σ яєѕρσи∂єя… мє fαℓтαи ραℓαвяαѕ. –

–¿Qué es lo que quieres…?–intentó a la defensiva, moviéndose con suavidad y sin parecer forzado, tratando de no atraer tanto la atención de ese ser.

–Rαzα… тяαєя ∂є ℓσѕ мíσѕ ∂є νυєℓтα. –

–¿INVADIR LA TIERRA CON TU RAZA? –Gritó casi histérico, haciendo que el pequeño se llevara una de sus manos hasta sus oídos.

–Humano con coeficiente intelectual reducido… quiero traer nuevos seres de mi carne. –se trató de explicar, mientras sus ojos se abrían sutilmente y aquel extravagante color que llenaba su iris parecía comenzar a moverse.

–¡Esto suena escalofriante por donde quiera que lo mires! ¡No dejaré que llegues a la tierra! ¿Qué buscas aquí?–cuestionó otra vez, alzando su dedo con autoridad.

El muchacho le miró otra vez, desviando sólo por un segundo su mirada al piso. – Cяíαѕ. –

–¿Eh…? –

–вυѕςσ ףυє ςσρυℓєѕ ςσимιgσ. Eяєѕ ςσмραтιвℓє…–

–¿C-Copular…? ¿Estás seguro que estás usando bien esa palabra? –

– тυ яαzα… σ ףυιzáѕ тú… ѕє α∂αρтα ςσиνєиιєитємєитє… тσмє ρяєѕтα∂σ єℓ α∂и… ∂є Eяєи… ραяα gєиєѕ…–

–¿Tomaste mis genes…?–se miró el dorso de la mano, sabía que algo raro había sucedido.

Puto escáner deficiente, debía actualizar el programa de su Vita con urgencia.

– Eℓ ∂є αףυєℓℓα νєz… αℓ ףυє ςσятαѕтє…–

–NO, No puedes ser la baba azulita. –sabía que era él, pero no podía creerlo del todo por el simple hecho de que…

¡ERAN COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTES!

–¿Bαвα…?–se cuestionó aquel ser, mientras se acercaba. – Nσ тєиgσ ςσиσςιмιєитσ αℓgυиσ ∂є єѕσ…–

–¿Por qué estás aquí…?–intentó otra vez, sin saber cómo reaccionar a esas situaciones.

Sabía que debía matar a cualquier ser hostil pero… ese sujeto no lo parecía… además es el primer ser que parece usar la "razón" con el que se ha topado la humanidad hasta ese momento.

–¿Nσ тє ℓσ ∂ιנє? мι єѕρєςιє… єאָтιитα. ∂євσ яєρяσ∂υςιямє… тυ єѕρєςιє єѕ αρтα ραяα ρяσςяєαя… єѕтє ςυєяρσ… єѕтá α∂αρтáи∂σѕє… уα иσ ρυє∂σ ςαмвιαя… α ℓσ ףυє ℓℓαмαѕ "вαвα" ρσя ∂ιєz αÑσѕ мáѕ… αѕí ףυє… ςσρυℓα…–

–¡ESPERA, ESPERA! –Retrocedió con terror. –¡Soy hombre! ¡No puedes implantarme huevos dentro! ¡NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO!–gritó, retrocediendo aún más.

–Cσяяєςтσ. –le dio la razón inmediatamente al castaño, sacándole una suave sorpresa.

–¿Eh…?–se mordió suavemente los labios, estaba tan perdido… y de cierta forma... emocionado.

Algo así estuvo buscando toda su vida… algo así de nuevo y emocionante.

–Cυєяρσ нυмαиσ… мυу ∂éвιℓ ραяα ѕσρσятαя αℓgσ αѕí… тú у уσ…–Eren le observó, mientras los filosos ojos de aquel ser perseguían a los suyos. – Tєиєя ςяíαѕ… ∂євєѕ… нαςєямє ςσρυℓαя. –

–¡Atrás! –retrocedió Eren dando un pequeño empujón al ser que retrocedió sólo unos cuantos centímetros.–¿No existen machos y hembras en tu especie? ¡No puedo hacer que tengas crías, eres hombre! ¡Además no quiero tener relaciones con algo que hace unos minutos atrás era una pequeña baba! –

–Sι… нαу ∂ιfєяєиςιαςιóи ρєяσ… уα иσ єאָιѕтєи нємвяαѕ єи мι єѕρєςιє… ρσя єѕσ уσ ℓℓєναяé ℓαѕ ςяíαѕ… єи єѕтє ςυєяρσ –

–¡No puedes, eres hombre! –

–¿Cυєяρσ ∂є нυмαиσѕ… єи мυנєяєѕ у нσмвяєѕ єѕ… ∂ιfєяєитє? –

–¡Claro! ¡Las mujeres no tienen pene! Tienen un orificio donde el mimbro masculino se implanta y… ¡Bueno, las cosas pasan! –No, Eren no quería tener que explicar eso a un pequeño alíen.

Era un tema extraño y para qué mentir, tampoco es como si supiera muchas cosas sobre reproducción… no era algo que se usaba muy a menudo. Ahora los nacimientos en su mundo se dan de una manera un tanto "diferente".

–Tєиgσ υи σяιfιςισ…–el ser abrió sutilmente la boca señalándola. –Pєяσ иσ ℓℓєgα α óяgαиσѕ ιитєяиσѕ… ρσя єѕσ… –el ser de intrigantes ojos llevó su mano a su retaguardia desnuda, separando un poco sus nalgas desviando su mirada hasta allí enseñándole su rosada entrada a Eren en un acto de neto atrevimiento, tratando de separar el lascivo lugar con sus dedos. – Aףυí… єи єℓ αиσ тú ρσ∂яáѕ…–

–¡Apártate! ¡No pienso hacer… algo como eso! ¡No estoy en contra de la homosexualidad pero…! ¡No soy homosexual! ¡Mucho menos homoalíensexual! Además… ¡Pareces un niño! ¡Además del además de alienfilico sería corrompedor de niños!–

– тєиgσ… тяєιитα νєςєѕ тυ є∂α∂… ѕєgúи ραяáмєтяσѕ нυмαиσѕ. Eѕρєяα υи ρσςσ… ςяєςєяé яáρι∂σ… ∂євσ α∂αρтαя ςυєяρσ α ADN нυмαиσ…–

–Dios… un anciano… ahora es gerontofilia. Esto debe ser una pesadilla. Bueno… haré como si todo esto no pasara. Puedes venir a Rose conmigo y hablar con mi jefes. No creo que te irá muy bien allí pero…–

Eren miró hacia ambos lados, para ver si encontraba el paralizador en una de las compuertas, si lo hacía… podría inmovilizar a ese sujeto. Se movió casualmente a la izquierda, y en un movimiento extremadamente rápido apunto hacia adelante donde segundos atrás estaba ese extraño ser con anómalas intenciones.

Yeager abrió los ojos de par en par, pensando que en realidad se estaba volviendo loco o la masa de aquel entonces le había alterado de cierta manera el cerebro.

–¿Nada…? ¿Mi imaginación…? –Eren se tomó un tiempo más, examinando la nave de punta a punta.

Incluso, volvió a llamar a Vita, que respondió como de costumbre y volvió a sus actividades normales. Incluso Eren pidió un sondeo a la nave para analizar componentes extraños y según esta…. Arriba de la L-Exp no había nadie excepto él. Suspiró pensando que fue mucha conmoción ese planeta. Arregló un momento más los controles para que la velocidad incrementara.

Quería relajarse en su habitación e ir a visitar a su madre.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren llegó a su hogar después de un par de horas en la estación. Sabía muy bien que él sólo se había ido hace tres días según de lo que era consciente, y sin embargo, en Rose ya había pasado más de medio año. Siempre que terminaba una operación se quedaba un momento a dar un suave informe y entregar a la maquinaria que lo acompañó justo con los restos que había encontrado en el mundo explorado. Quiso quedarse un tiempo más cuando entregó la capsula especial que contenía parte de la masa azulina de esa cosa. Quería saber qué era… y si aquel planeta que visitó podría llegar a ser el hogar de la siguiente generación de humanos que existiera.

También, quiso quedarse a esperar a Mikasa, para que volvieran juntos… sin embargo, el viaje de Mikasa se alargó, no por temas de peligros, sino más bien de investigación. Mikasa no había sida mandada sólo a recolección como Eren se había enterado, sino también a investigación junto a Annie.

Ni siquiera pudo ver a Armin ni a Jean… que también estaban en un trabajo en conjunto… y Marco se había tomado un par de días libres con su familia, había llegado tres días antes que él cuando se suponía que llegarían al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró entre las luces de la ciudad, apretando el acelerador. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y a esa hora no había casi ningún otro vehículo por la ajetreada ciudad principal.

Miró con alegría su hogar, y como su madre gracias al sensor de movimiento era alertada de que alguien estaba aterrizando en su vivienda. –¡E-Eren! –agitó su mano Karla mientras su hijo abría la puerta plegable de su nave. –¡Eren… al fin! –susurró la mujer mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Estoy en casa, Mamá…–susurró algo avergonzado rascándose un poco su mejilla derecha al ver el abrazo que su madre le daba con increíble efusividad.

Porque para ella habían pasado meses… y nadie podría acostumbrarse a vivir sabiendo que tu hijo acababa de irse al enorme e infinito espacio del que quizás jamás vuelva como muchos otros.

Que jamás vuelva al igual que su padre.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Eren volvió a su habitación luego de una agradable conversación con su madre que le pedía detalles de cada cosa. Eren desplegó un holograma en la habitación que salía desde su muñequera mostrándole algunas de las imágenes que se supone que deberían ser material clasificado para la legión… pero esas cosas a Eren no le importaban.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirando su cama, no tenía demasiado sueño. Pero debía dormir algo para acostumbrarse al horario de Rose nuevamente. Se frotó los ojos y chasqueó los dedos.

–Luz media. –ordenó mientras su habitación se iluminaba suavemente, aún conservando unos cálidos colores casi sepias que parecían ayudar al castaño a adormecerse.

Se iba a arroja a su cama… sin embargo, cuando volteó un poco la vista, un ataque al corazón casi destroza su sensible ser nuevamente. Miró aterrado hacia adelante, pensando que era una criatura fantasmagórica en su pieza.

¡Alguien estaba en su sillón favorito leyendo sus libros! Al menos era un fantasma culto.

La criatura se removió y pareció percibir la mirada de Eren y volteó la silla movible. El castaño tragó la saliva acumulada, abriendo con fuerza sus ojos… ese sujeta era…

–¡L-L-LA BA-B-BABA! –

El muchacho desnudo sobre el sillón se paró con fuerza y se movió rápidamente, mientras tomaba a Eren desde la camisa y lo arrojaba con una extraña facilidad sobre la cama.

–Maldito humano…–gruñó el ser, mientras subía a la cama, Eren abrió los ojos, pensando en que esto se trataba de un sueño otra vez, quizás uno donde su lado homosexual le pedía aflorar en su piel o algo así. Incluso, el sujeto se había puesto más… ¿Guapo?

Ahora se veía un poco más alto, un metro cincuenta al menos y aparentaba sus quince años. Su piel ya no tenía ese color celestino claro. Ahora era pálida y cremosa, aunque conservaba la pigmentación azulada en aquellas zonas donde era más notable antes en tono degrade. Cerca de sus cienes, y en el dorso de sus manos y pies.

Y por supuesto… sus extravagantes ojos seguían iguales.

–Ya sé lo que es una baba… ¿Crees que soy una secreción llena de bacterias…?–

–NO…. Pero en verdad eras… –

–Silencio. –sentenció afilando sus ojos. –No entiendo por qué tu raza habla tanto. Tuve que cambiar mi resonancia al comunicarme para que me entiendas mejor.–soltó con una seriedad mucho más agresiva que la que había presenciado aquel piloto en su nave.

El menor abrió los ojos cuando sintió la pálida mano de aquel ser posarse sobre sus regiones bajas.

–¿Qu-Qué haces…?–

–Busco crías…–susurró con desanimo. –Necesito esto…–gruñó mientras apresaba el bulto masculino del contrario sobre su mano, sacándole un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al menor. –Lo necesito dentro de mí… y que eyacules tu semen dentro de mi orificio anal…–

–¿Q-qué yo que…?–casi, casi gritó mientras se sonrojaba de forma abrupta, la verdad, Eren casi desconocía la mayoría de esas cosas. Tan enfrascado en su trabajo nunca se preocupó demasiado en sexo o en chicas. Tragó grueso para evitar elevar la voz, no quería meter en todo eso a su madre. –Si eres una fantasía homosexual reprimida… ¿No deberías llevarme a cenar primero…?–

Eren sintió un fuerte tirón sobre su pantalón, el ser gruñó, mientras rompía aquella parte del pantalón con facilidad. No, no habría cena.–Oh… más de quince centímetros…–comentó Levi, abriendo sutilmente los ojos. –Quince es el promedio del miembro con que copulan los machos humanos a sus hembras. Este de aquí es más largo y grueso…–

–¡Qué tipo de conversación es esta! ¿Sabes que quieres hacer algo muy íntimo, no? ¡Y ni siquiera sé tu nombre! –

–Halago tus cualidades reproductivas.–dijo el ser de filosos ojos levantándose un poco de manera natural y armónica, casi sensual, mientras acomodaba su retaguardia desnuda sobre el miembro de aquel astronauta. –Ahora, insemíname. –

–¡OH DIOS! ¡No puedes usar la palabra inseminar en esta situación! –decía el muchacho, tratando de removerse como si de una pesadilla se tratara. –No había nadie en la nave… pedí un análisis… ¡No eres real! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¿Cómo podré pilotear si he perdido la cordura? Mis sueños… todo morirá ahora, incluso mi heterosexualidad…–

–No… yo estaba allí. –comentó el alienígena, mientras miraba con despecho el miembro debajo de él, sin entender por qué no hacía "lo suyo" y lo fecundaba.

¿Cómo iba a meter esa cosa flácida en él?

–Pero… pedí un análisis y…–

Eren escuchó al ser gruñir cambiando su resonancia de voz un momento quizás gracias al enfado de éste, y sin embargo, ese sujeto se dispuesto a explicarle qué sucedía.

–Engañar a un escáner tan básico como ese es demasiado fácil para mí. Incluso pasar por tu llamada "central" fue fácil. –susurró sin expresión alguna. –Mi verdadera apariencia no era "la baba" como me llamaste, sólo cambie a ella porque… una larga historia, me vi obligado. –susurró. –Antes había devorado un humano... en otro mundo… sin embargo, sin intenciones como las de ahora. En aquel entonces nosotros aún…–cerró los ojos, omitiendo la información restante, no le interesaba a ese chico. –Puedo cambiar sólo la primera capa de mi cuerpo actualmente, nada más, por eso desaparecí, es fácil hacer algo así para mí. Absorbí tu ADN copiando tu estructura, duraré diez años así antes de optar a cambiar. Descubrí leyendo tus banales libros que hubiera sido más óptimo tomar una estructura de una mujer para dejar que me inseminaras... pero no pude, copié el tuyo y tomé una apariencia similar a lo que alguna vez fui en origen de mi existencia y la del humano que devoré. Pero… aún así puedo acomodar mis órganos internos para reproducirme. –

–Ahora tú hablas demasiado…–sonrió Eren de manera fría y rápida, sorprendiendo a la criatura que sintió como una cuchilla de un extraño componente perforaba con facilidad su carne.

–Tú… ma-maldito moco…–se retorció. –¿Qu-qué es esto…? ¿Lo que sien-te este cuerpo? El lugar afectado… se siente raro. No puedo soportarlo…–

–Dolor…–susurró Eren, enterrando más el cuchillo en su interior, susurrando una orden mientras veía el cuerpo blanquecino retorcerse. –No es algo personal, amigo… pero eres un alíen extraño con habilidades aún más extrañas. Eres el primero que puede entender el idioma humano y adaptarse de semejante forma… debo entregarte, es mi deber. No ataqué un órgano crucial. Sólo quédate allí–suspiró. –

–Tú… puto bastardo…–gruñó incorporándose, mientras el cuchillo se incrustaba autónomamente en su cuerpo, sin necesidad de que Eren lo moviera.

–Esa arma se encaja más en el cuerpo del contrario cuando se resiste. Si te remueves mucho… acabarás matándote. –Eren suspiró, sin dejar de prestarle atención, no volvería a bajar la guardia, ese sujeto podía ser peligroso.

–¿Por qué…?–cuestionó el ser sobre su cama, mientras la sangre rojiza empezaba a manchar la cama. –Tuve miles de oportunidades para matarte y no lo hice. Sólo quería ser tu pareja... No entiendo por qué me haces esto, tu lógica humana… no la entiendo. –

Eren abrió los ojos, repasando la situación. Sí, ese sujeto lo pudo matar en cualquier momento y sin embargo no lo hizo. Si lo hubiera deseado el ya estaría muerto…

–Página 324… "Segregación" –recitó el ser agónico en su cama, mientras sus filosos ojos le observaban. –Cuando el protagonista es entregado sin razón alguna… y casi acaban matándolo por su simple naturaleza. –

–Tú…–susurró entrecerrando los ojos, dudando aún.

Ese ser podía significar un peligro para el planeta entero… y sin embargo, incluso con esa fría actitud el castaño sentía que ese sujeto no le mentía. No tenía los ojos de un mentiroso… quizás ni sabía lo que eso significaba.

–Detener… tapar…–ordenó Eren mientras cerraba los ojos.

Levi dio un quejido de dolor, sintiendo una extraña sustancia alrededor del cuchillo mientras este salía de su interior y caía al suelo con su sangre. No se tardó en entender que aquello era un cicatrizante extremo al ver detenida inmediatamente la hemorragia. Sin embargo, el dolor continuaba allí, persistente y molesto.

–Maldita sea…–gruñó el alienígena, aún adolorido.

–Perdón…–susurró Eren. –La verdad no sé si confiar en ti. Creo que hasta podrías llegar a traicionarme de alguna manera pero… como tú bien dices, decidiste alargar mi vida… así que supongo que puedo alargar la tuya…–susurró mientras se acercaba con una suave sonrisa.–¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí? –

El ser le miró por prolongados segundos, con los ojos aún entrecerrados por esa extraña y molesta sensación llamada "dolor", pero aún así, sentenció su objetivo con una voz fría y gruesa que prometía seriedad. –Tu pene. –

Eren se llevó una mano al rostro con fuerza, dándose una palmada. No podía creer que ese sujeto iba en serio.

Lo miró un segundo más, el sujeto seguía tan imperturbable aparte de las muecas que le ocasionaba la herida hace poco hecha que el menor empezó a sudar frío. Parece que ese tipo iba en serio con lo de la procreación. Volteó buscando una de sus poleras y se la tendió.

–Póntela…–

–Pero…–susurró el pálido ser mirando fijamente la entrepierna del menor, que se tapó instintivamente por la penetrante mirada a sus partes nobles.

–¿Ah-Ahora que sucede…?–tosió un poco avergonzado, buscando alguna muda de ropa sin rasgar.

–La seducción humana es más eficaz si estoy desnudo. Desnudo tengo más probabilidades de tener lo que deseo. –

–Quizás y lo dudo… tendrías una oportunidad conmigo en unos diez años cuando puedas ser mujer… tú…–se detuvo. –¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

–¿Nombre…? ¿Diferenciarse… no? –susurró recordando lo aprendido. –Nuestra raza distingue esencias con facilidad, así que los nombres no son necesarios. –

–Levi. –susurró Eren. –Tu dialogo… es muy similar al protagonista del libro que usaste para engatusarme. –rio Eren con alegría, mientras el ser allí le miraba desentendido y comenzaba a ponerse esa tela que parecía quedarle enorme. –Y hablas con las mismas expresiones agresivas… así que… ¡Serás Levi! –

–Levi… –susurró meditando.

–Bien… ahora no sé qué voy a hacer contigo. –

–Procrear. –

–¡Que no! –volvió a exclamar el muchacho, pero esta vez acompañado de una risa por lo extraño que todo eso estaba.

El ser le miró entrecerrando los ojos. A Eren le pareció como un gatito sigiloso observando a su objetivo que por desgracia era él, eso o no entendía su idiota risa que sería algo más normal, porque ni él sabía cómo podía estar riéndose de su desgracia.

–Si voy a una cena contigo… ¿Procrearías? –

Eren suspiró con una suave sonrisa, al menos había escuchado lo que dijo hace uno momentos atrás. Lo miró un par de segundos, extrañamente fascinado con él. Ver seres como aquel lo motivaron a ser astronauta. Sin querer aceptarlo del todo, acercó con suavidad su mano hasta el cabello negro con un toque de azul bastante oscuro mientras lo revolvía.

–Bueno… supongo que con algo se empieza. Te llevaré a cenar… después de todo… casi, casi pareces humano… ¿No? –sonrió el astronauta.

Sí, su vida desde ese momento… sería algo fuera de ese mundo.

**N.A:** Esto fue hecho para mi querida Cupcake que estuvo de cumpleaños hace algún tiempo -lo entregue tarde, debería morir- aunque me pidió continuación x'DDDD, nunca está satisfecha o quizás si está algo inconclusa.

¿Les gustó? ¿O tampoco están satisfechas y quieren continuación? quizás podría continuarla si creen que faltó más, aunque cumplí con el pedido: Mpreg, Ereri y trama con alienígenas.

PD: En mi perfil pueden darse una idea de cómo son los ojos de Levi, dejé una imagen de referencia allí -sin maquillaje, claro- esta fue una idea de Alexandra, gracias bebé 3


End file.
